Im already there
by Ashen Jade
Summary: This is a one chapter story, unless i chang my mind. graystripe misses silverstream. this is a songic. blah,blah,blah,blah,blah.
1. Chapter 1

**Im already there…. **

Firediva: hello peoples! As you know, I'm firediva, my best friend is Alyson may, and my host for Warrior stories is ferncloud.

Ferncloud: now the we got rid of kish (annoying hot person that works for me), we can do some serious talking!

Firediva: yeah…………..

Ferncloud: what's the matter? Your not talking as much…...

Firediva: im fine………..

Ferncloud: aaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh……….. I see similar symptoms, gazing away from the computer (which is weird for firediva!), and not typing as fast………. AAAAHHHAA! Firediva ate sour kraut!

Aly may: no you mouse-brain! She misses kish!

Firediva: I do not!

Ferncloud: …………..i would argue but I cant talk………….

Aly may: yes you do! Its as plain as day.

Ferncloud: …………….. stays silent

Aly may: I know what will make you happy! Do you want an espresso?

Firediva: yes!1

Kish: did someone say espresso?

Firediva: kish! Yay! tackles kish

Kish: oh! I'm actually getting attention!

Ferncloud: I don't think firediva can type right now, but this is a one chapter story, she might add another. Well, we only took one paragraph out, the rest is there, a little changed

OCC: I own nobody

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Graystripe layed his body over silverstreams grave. "silverstream why did you have to leave?" he paused. "why cant you be here with me and the kits?"

A voice poured into his mind, he shook his head, "silverstream?"

_I'm already there_

_Take a look around_

_I'm the sunshine in you hair_

_I'm the shadow on the ground_

_I'm the whisper in the wind_

_I'm your imaginary friend_

_And I know, I'm in you prayers_

_Oh I'm already there_

He got up, "siverstream? Where are you?" he walked towards the sunning rocks, "silverstream, we need you."

_I really miss you darling_

_Don't worry about the kids they'll abe alright_

_Wish I was in your arms_

_Laying right there beside you_

_But I know I'll be in your dreams tonight_

_And I'll gently kiss your lips_

_Touch you with my fingertips_

_So turn out the light and close your eyes_

_I'm already there_

_Don't make a sound_

**Rain sprinkled the ground, making graysripes coat turn damp. "SILVERSTREAM!" he cried, "_what will I do with out you?" _**

"**SILVERSTREAM!" he cried again "silverstream, we need you."**

_We may be a thousand miles apart_

_Abut I'll be there with you wherever you are_

"**SILVERSTREAM COME BACK!"**

**Please come back**

_I'm already there_

_Take a look around_

_I'm the sunshine in your hair_

_Im the shadow on the ground_

_Im the whisper in the wind_

_And I'll be there until the end_

_Can you feel the love that we share_

_Oh im already there_

_Oh im already_

_There _

**Graystripe collapsed**

"**silverstream!" he cried "silverstream, what will I do without you?"**

**888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

**Firediva: ok, I know it probably sounds weird**

**Ferncloud: I cried!**

**Kish: you can cry?**

**Ferncloud: shut up! **

**Kish: make me**

**Ferncloud: you shouldn't of said that unsheathes claws**

**Firediva and Aly may: SHUT UP!**

**Firediva: I think this song really captures the moment**

**Aly may: yeah**

**Firediva: if you peeps give me enough reviews, and some ideas, ill write another chapter**

**Aly may: ok, lets go somewhere  
**

**Firediva: lets go somewhere guys!**

**Aly may, kish, and ferncloud: yay!**

**Firediva: you know aly, you still owe me that espresso……..**

**Aly may: shut up! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Ch.2**

**Firediva: hiya' peeps!**

**Alyson may: hey! Im fire's best friend!  
**

**Ferncloud: anyway, im firediva's favorite character!**

**Firediva: where's kish?**

**Aly : probably pigging out on donuts……**

**Ferncloud: ………………….**

**Firediva: what did you do with kish? **

**Alymay: I didn't do anything!**

**Kish: yes you did!**

**Aly: GAH! HOW DID YOU GET OUT!**

**Firediva: eh?**

**Kish: she locked me in your closet's closet!**

**Firediva: you did?**

**Kish: she was flirting with kiichero when I walked into the donut shop, she locked me in the closet so I wouldn't type this! **

**Aly: no I didn't! **

**Fire: SHUT UP!( shoves kish and alymay away) I gotta a few reviews saying I needed to type more. So I did! Here It is! Read it while we deal with these two…..**

**Ferncloud: (unsheathes claws)**

**Alymay: (gulp……..)**

**Firediva: ENJOY!**

**888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

**Graystripe heard a voice above him.**

"**Graystripe, are you ok!"**

**It was fireheart.**

"**where's silverstream?" he murmured.**

**Graystripe, did you hit your head? Silverstream's been dead for a season." Fireheart replied.**

"**but she was here! I heard her! She was saying she would always be with me and she…………"**

**Fireheart stared at him blankly**

"**lets go see cinderpelt now………"**

"**NO! She was here! I swear!"**

"**graystripe, I would believe you but, I think you were dreaming, DO YOU KNOW HOW LONG YOU'VE BEEN MISSING? 2 DAYS! We had a search party and everything!"**

"**Fireheart, she was here! I swear!"**

"**graystripe, I know you miss her but…"**

"**NO! YOU DON'T KNOW!"**

"**graystripe…"**

"**ITS NOT FAIR!"**

"**graystripe listen!….."**

" **WHY DID STARCLAN HAVE TO TAKE HER?"**

"**well…………"**

"**WHY COULDN'T THEY TAKE DARKSTRIPE!"**

"**that could of worked out……."**

"**ITS NOT FAIR!"**

"**ok, you need to see cinderpelt, NOW."**

**Cinderpelt and fireheart stood outside the medicine cats den.**

"**how Is he?" fireheart asked**

"**he is extreamly stressed out, and he is suffering from a cold."**

"**he's tough for a sick cat."**

"**most are………"**

"**he said he heard silverstream……."**

"**he really misses her…….."**

"**you could say that."**

"**well, it is possible that he did hear her…."**

"**Is that possible?"**

"**well, you get messages from starclan, and you are not a leader, and your defiantly not a medicine cat."**

"**but that's not the point, those dreams told me whats going to happen in the future, silverstream cant come back."**

"**well…….."**

"**well what?"**

"**I swear I can hear yellowfang when I am caring for the wounded. It seems like she tells me what to do when I'm confused."**

**Fireheart looked up into the sky, "can their love for each other reach through starclan?"**

"**love can reach farther than clan boundaries, fireheart………." **

**They looked in the den where the sleeping graystripe lay. Then back at silverpelt.**

**Love…………….can graystripe find it again?**


End file.
